1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge for pivotally connecting a brittle object and another object, and to, for example, that for hinging a glazed back-door to the body of a station wagon or coupe-type automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the automotive vehicles, such as station wagons or coupes, have back doors made of window glazing, which are pivotally mounted on the vehicle bodies by hinges. One type of these hinges has a movable member and a backing member, which clamp therebetween part of the glass of the door with packing interposed between the glass and both the backing and movable members to protect the door glazing. The distance between the members can be changed by screws to adjust the clamping force on the glass. However, it is usually difficult to easily adjust the clamping force to an optimal level which ensures reliable clamping of the glass of the door without damaging it.